Helpless on Hoth - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: En mission vers une base suspecte de séparatiste, Obi-Wan est gravement blessé par un wampa et doit compter sur Anakin pour les amener à un abri - si ce n'est pas déjà compromis. Anakin se trouve face à une question difficile: peut-il se sauver et sauver Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan/Anakin Slash. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est une traduction de **Helpless on Hoth** , de _CrazyTenor42_ , que je traduis avec sa permission. Il y aura un total de cinq chapitres pour cette histoire. Si vous désirez la lire en anglais, elle se trouve FanFiction, et je vous la conseille. Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis.

* * *

Hoth était, sans conteste, la planète la plus inhospitalière qu'Anakin avait déjà vue. Étant de Tatooine, il était habitué à des températures plus chaudes, mais tolérant le froid assez bien. Hoth, cependant, n'était en rien de ce qu'Anakin avait déjà vu. Lui et Obi Wan portaient plusieurs couches de vêtements de protection, de lunettes, de gants et de bonnets sur leurs tuniques Jedi. Même cela ne suffisait pas pour battre les températures extrêmement froides.

 _S'il y a quelque chose sur cette planète, je ne pense pas pouvoir sentir mes doigts pour attraper mon sabre laser. Pourquoi avez-vous signé pour cette mission ?_

 _Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un choix en la matière. Nous serons à l'abri assez tôt, Anakin. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose ici._

 _Dexter dit que sa source était présente dans une base séparatiste dans ce secteur._

 _Ça pourrait être une fausse route. Est-ce que nous savons qui est ce contact que nous sommes censés rencontrer ?_

 _Je ne sais pas, Anakin._

 _Cela pourrait être un piège._

 _Peut-être._

L'abri était à une trentaine de mètres, Anakin pouvait à peine distinguer les dômes en métal des générateurs qui traversaient les bancs de neige. C'était le seul changement dans le paysage qu'Anakin avait vu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient retourner à leur vaisseau. Il pourrait être complètement recouvert de neige au moment où ils reviendraient. Le paysage ici était toujours le même, ils pouvaient se promener pendant des heures et ne voir aucun changement dans leur champ de vision.

Une bosse de neige bougea.

 _Avez-vous vu ça ?_

Obi Wan regarda avec inquiétude dans la direction d'Anakin. _Je ne sens rien. Les capteurs ne prennent pas en compte, non plus, n'importe quoi._

Si son visage n'était pas tellement gelé, il aurait froncé les sourcils. _Je ne peux pas le sentir, mais je l'ai vu._

 _C'était très probablement juste d'une autre tour soumise à une tempête de neige, Anakin._

 _Génial. Des mirages de sable et des mirages de neige._

 _Je ne le dirais pas tout à fait comme ça, mais oui._

Le mirage de neige hurla deux secondes avant d'avancer une griffe massive pour frapper à grands coups un des intrus. Anakin tomba par terre, sa main gantée tâtonnant sa ceinture afin de trouver son sabre laser. Le wampa a maintenu son attaque d'oscillations sauvages, une griffe traversant le bras d'Anakin. Ce dernier essaya frénétiquement de l'éloigner, ses efforts le poussant toujours plus profondément dans la banquise.

 _Tiens bon, Anakin !_

Obi-Wan attrapa finalement son sabre laser. Le wampa détourna son attention d'Anakin et s'engagea vers Obi-Wan. À cause des mouvements entravés par la présence de la neige et de ses membres léthargiques et lâches, Obi-Wan fut incapable de faire autre chose que de balancer son sabre laser, tout en essayant de brosser la neige de ses lunettes assez pour dissocier la créature de son arrière-plan. Le plus qu'Obi-Wan pouvait faire était de gagner suffisamment de temps pour qu'Anakin sorte totalement de la neige.

Anakin fut finalement sur ses pieds, la lame bleue étendue au moment même où le wampa tendit sa patte pour écraser Obi-Wan à sa portée. Son sabre laser était tombé de sa main, s'enfonçant à travers les nombreuses couches de neige, fondant sous la chaleur. Il eut un horrifiant craquement et un cri étouffé d'Obi-Wan, qui durait une seconde avant qu'Anakin ne plonge son sabre laser dans le dos de la créature.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la seconde partie de l'histoire **Helpless on Hoth**. Je m'excuse de poster un peu plus tard que prévu, cela n'arrivera sûrement plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Anakin se fraya un chemin à côté de la créature allongée de tout son long, appelant son sabre laser et celui d'Obi-Wan, tout en se débattant pour se trouver au côté d'Obi-Wan.

 _Obi -Wan ! Obi -Wan !_

 _Anakin. Est- ce que tu vas bien ?_

Bien qu'Obi-Wan fût dans une position délicate, presque écrasé sous la neige, il préférait se questionner sur le bien-être d'Anakin. Ce n'était guère étonnant, d'après Anakin.

 _Moi ? Et vous ?_

 _Je pense que j'ai peut- être quelque chose de casser._

 _Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil une fois que nous serons à l'abri._

Obi-Wan tendit la main pour attraper la main qu'Anakin lui tendait. Il leva son bras d'environ de dix centimètres avant de lâcher un cri de douleur et d'abaisser son bras. Anakin s'agenouilla alors pour envelopper soigneusement son bras autour de la taille d'Obi-Wan, essayant de l'aider à se mettre debout. La douleur d'Obi-Wan se transmettant à travers le lien.

 _Je suis désolé. C'est le moyen le plus simple. Ça va faire mal._

La douleur qu'il ressentit surpassa celle qu'il avait perçue juste avant. Il savait qu'il avait au moins une côte brisée, mais il soupçonnait qu'il se soit brisé plus qu'un seul os, sûrement au moins un os pelvien. Ses épaules lui paraissaient soit brisées soit meurtries. Ce wampa avait une sacrée force. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'aller à l'abri dans cet état et il était peu possible qu'Anakin soit capable de l'y emmener à cause de la neige. En parlant d'Anakin, Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais une grande déchirure était présente le long de son bras droit. Toutes les couches de ses vêtements avaient été déchirées, laissant sa peau crue, sanglante et exposée.

 _Anakin! Tu dois prendre soin de ton bras._

Anakin regarda doucement son bras. Cela expliquerait pourquoi celui-ci semblait perdre de la vigueur…

 _Je vais le bander à l'abri._

 _Anakin, vous allez mourir de froid. L'abri est à plus de dix mètres._

 _Ce n'est rien, Obi-Wan. C'est à moins de cinq minutes._

 _Cinq minutes si tu ne dois pas affronter un blizzard tout en essayant de transporter plus de 70 kg de poids mort. Va à l'abri et soigne ton bras avant que tu n'aies des engelures._

 _Vous allez mourir geler si je vous laisse ici. Je ne vais pas laisser cela se produire._

Anakin commença sa lente marche vers l'abri, son bras bien enveloppé autour de la taille d'Obi-Wan. Il aurait pu être à seulement dix mètres, mais cela lui semblait être à des kilomètres. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à s'écrouler et son bras était maintenant complètement engourdi.

 _Anakin. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde._

C'était une voix qu'il refusait d'écouter. Il était l'Élu. Il était le héros sans peur. Le seul regret réel qu'il avait était qu'il n'y avait pas un moyen plus facile pour transporter Obi-Wan. Anakin n'avait pas la force ou l'équilibre nécessaire pour porter Obi-Wan sur le dos et, au lieu de cela, il le tirait au hasard dans les dunes de neige, les jambes d'Obi-Wan traînant inutilement derrière lui.

 _Je peux vous sauver._

Obi-Wan ne faisait aucun commentaire sur ce sujet. Anakin hésita alors à sonder leur lien. Obi-Wan était tombé inconscient.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la troisième partie de l'histoire **Helpless on Hoth**. Plus que deux chapitres et l'histoire sera finie. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Obi-Wan se réveilla pour se trouver coincé dans le coin d'une pièce de métal, sans chemise et recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à tous les vêtements et couvertures qu'Anakin avait pu trouver pendant qu'il était inconscient.

"Anakin ? Anakin !" Il essaya de bouger avant de se rendre compte qu'il est incapable de le faire, même de quelques centimètres, à cause des vêtements qui le recouvrent et de la douleur.

Anakin se précipita rapidement dans le coin de son petit abri, l'air inquiet. Obi-Wan fut soulagé de le voir et de remarquer que son bras avait été soigné. Au moins, il s'était souvenu de prendre soin de lui avant de s'occuper d'Obi-Wan.

"Je suis ici. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"J'ai déjà connu pire. As-tu retrouvé notre contact ?"

"Je l'ai trouvé mort. Tout le refuge semble avoir été attaqué. L'ensemble de la muraille a été détruite comme les générateurs d'énergie".

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de les réparer ?"

Anakin secoua la tête. "Ils ont été complètement détruits. J'ai utilisé les restes pour bricoler un générateur et un appareil de chauffage afin sécher nos vêtements. Ce n'est pas le plus efficace, mais cela gardera au moins nos communications chargées tandis que ce coin de la salle restera au chaud".

"Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?"

"Presque huit heures. J'ai essayé de contacter le Temple, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de suivre les canaux de communication".

"Tu pourrais au moins mettre une chemise avant de mourir de froid, Anakin."

"Tous nos vêtements sont trempés."

Obi-Wan donna un petit coup de poignet et envoya quelques couvertures vers Anakin. Ce dernier soupira et remit les couvertures autour d'Obi-Wan, avec précaution et douceur.

"Je vais bien. Vous avez plus besoin d'avoir chaud que moi. Je travaillais assez près du générateur et du chauffage pour rester au chaud. Nos vêtements ne sont toujours pas encore séchés. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de fermer les trous causés par l'explosion, mais la neige et le vent continuent d'entrer et on va arriver en dessous du point de congélation quand la nuit tombera. "

"Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?"

"Vous avez trois côtes et une épaule cassée sans oublier le bassin brisé. Vous n'allez nulle part".

"Anakin -"

Anakin se pencha et embrassa légèrement Obi-Wan sur les lèvres. "Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire. Je vais continuer d'essayer de contacter le Temple. Jusque-là, tout ce que nous puissions faire, c'est d'attendre. Plus rien dans ce refuge que peut nous aider et vous n'êtes pas en mesure de retourner au vaisseau. Vous ne pourrez pas marcher jusque…"

"Anakin. Calme-toi. J'ai compris. Que m'as-tu donné, pour la douleur ?"

"Je ne vous ai rien donné", déclara Anakin avec hésitation, "J'ai fait de mon mieux pour tout soit le plus parfait possible, sans plus ... Tout ce que nous avons est du bacta et cela n'agit pas sur les os brisés".

"Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années ensemble, tu savais que tu ne sais pas me mentir, Anakin. J'ai déjà eu des os brisés."

"Jamais autant".

"Cela ne donne pas - Anakin Skywalker ! Tu connais les risques de faire ça !"

Anakin avait découvert que, à travers leur lien, il pouvait prendre l'agonie d'Obi-Wan. Leur lien unique avait permis à Anakin de se fusionner avec Obi-Wan, prenant la douleur de ses blessures. Ce n'était pas une tactique approuvée par les Jedi. Avoir une douleur sans source physique faisait des ravages sur les systèmes internes du corps. Anakin, bien sûr, n'avait jamais regardé les risques lorsque quelqu'un qu'il aimait était en danger. Il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois auparavant, une fois cela a duré assez longtemps pour qu'il passe deux semaines à l'infirmerie pendant que les guérisseurs essayaient de stabiliser les systèmes internes de son corps.

"Vous avez assez affaire avec ses os brisés. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire face aussi à la douleur."

"Anakin, en agissant ainsi, tu fais une utilisation frivole de la force".

"Juste dans le but d'essayer de vous sauver de la douleur".

"En te faisant souffrir à ma place ?"

"Oui. Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir, Obi-Wan."

Il soupira. "Je sais, Anakin. Je souhaite juste que tu ne te fasses plus du mal pour rien".

Anakin s'installa soigneusement au côté d'Obi-Wan et déplaça doucement son maître pour que sa tête repose contre l'épaule du plus jeune. Même avec le petit appareil de chauffage, il n'y avait pas assez de chaleur pour rendre l'endroit confortable. Obi-Wan essaya de se rapprocher le plus près possible d'Anakin sans gêner ses blessures. Il remarqua alors, qu'à chaque minute qui passe, qu'Anakin devenait de plus en plus blanc alors qu'il tremblait, son corps luttant pour trouver la source de la douleur afin de la soigner. Sans avoir besoin de lui poser la question, Obi-Wan devenait que le corps d'Anakin ressentait de façon croissante la douleur et il ne pouvait pas supporter ce fait.

"Anakin, s'il te plaît. La douleur fait partie de la vie du Jedi. Tu en as assez fait."

"Je vais bien."

"Anakin, s'il te plaît ! Un de nous doit rester intact ! Tu m'as sauvé. Je ne vais nulle part, Ani. Tu t'es assuré de ça."

Anakin semblait encore hésitant. "Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir, Obi- Wan. Je t'aime."

"Penses -tu que je t'aime moins ? Que je veux te voir subir ma douleur ?"

Anakin soupira. "Bien. Mais si cela devient écrasant ..." Il ouvra doucement leur lien, lâchant un petit cri de soulagement alors que son corps se soulageait de la douleur. Obi-Wan, pendant ce temps-là, serra les dents et essaya de ne pas crier. Anakin prit sa main avec douceur. Le souffle d'Obi-Wan fut composé de courtes respirations pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réajusté à la douleur et assez détendu pour commencer à respirer plus calmement. Anakin caressa les cheveux de cuivre d'Obi-Wan pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant ses paupières commencer à descendre lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement fermées.

Une fois qu'Anakin fut sûr qu'Obi-Wan se soit endormi, il recommença à se battre avec le comlink. Il fallut quelques heures de brouillage avec les circuits et les canaux pour, enfin, entrer en contact avec le Temple. La communication était remplie de bourdonnements et d'interruptions, mais au moins il pouvait les contacter.

"Maître Kenobi. Maître Skywalker. Avez- vous ... contactez ... Temple."

"C'est le maître Skywalker. Notre contact a été tué et la base a été principalement détruite".

"Vous revenez ... Temple ... ?"

"Nous demandons de l'aide. Maître Kenobi est blessé et ne peut pas revenir sans aide".

"Transport le plus proche ... 50 parsecs ... deux semaines".

"Négatif. Nous utilisons un réchauffeur et un générateur. Nous avons peut-être trois jours."

"Skywalker ... ne peut pas ... Maître Kenobi ... planète ..." La communication fut interrompue.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'attendre un transport du Conseil. Anakin regarda l'homme qui dormait dans ses bras. Sans un traitement approprié ou une correction ajustée de ses os, il avait un risque extrême d'infection. Bien que tous les deux fussent susceptibles de geler jusqu'à la mort avant ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la quatrième partie de l'histoire **Helpless on Hoth**. Plus qu'à poster un chapitre pour que l'histoire soit finie. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait plaisir. J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Obi-Wan se réveilla au milieu d'un rêve particulièrement violent en criant après Anakin tout en se battant violemment, se tordant et se tortillant pour essayer essayant de déloger les couvertures qui l'encombrent. Anakin posa le dos de la main sur le front d'Obi-Wan. Il brûlait, la sueur coulait sur son visage.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Chut. Vous avez de la fièvre, vous allez avoir trop chaud, mais vous devez garder les couvertures. Votre corps doit rester au chaud."

Obi-Wan le regarda sans le voir. "J'ai de la fièvre."

"Oui, prenez ceci." Anakin lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau. "Buvez ça, cela vous rafraîchira." Si Anakin ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu jurer qu'Obi-Wan était sous des fortes doses de médication. Son amant ne supporte pas bien la maladie, les fièvres, en particulier, semblaient toujours le laisser étourdi et confus.

Obi-Wan l'entendit brusquement avant de finalement prendre, avec lenteur, la bouteille avec son bras valide. "Oh ! Anakin ? Est- ce que je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Non. J'étais réveillé. C'est un peu tôt pour crier mon nom, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"Je suis heureux que ton humour soit toujours intact."

"Mauvais rêve ?"

"Je ne me souviens pas."

"J'ai réussi à prendre contact avec le Temple. Ils ne peuvent pas envoyer de transport ici à temps."

"À temps ?"

"Le générateur et le chauffage pourront durer que quelques jours, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous lâcher. Le navire le plus proche est à quelques semaines. Et même s'ils arrivent plus tôt, ils sont susceptibles de rencontrer les mêmes problèmes que nous avons eus. Les seules zones de neige assez solides pour supporter les navires ne se trouvent pas près de la base. "

"Oh. C'est ... Ce n'est pas bon."

"Ça pourrait être pire."

Obi-Wan resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

 _Anakin ?_

Anakin leva le sourcil. Parler à travers leur lien était normalement quelque chose qu'Obi-Wan voyait d'un mauvais œil, à moins d'avoir besoin d'intimité ou dans certaines circonstances qui les empêchaient de se parler. D'après Obi-Wan, c'était une autre forme d'utilisation frivole de la Force. Anakin ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Ils étaient Jedi, ils avaient accès à la Force, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

"Oui ?"

Anakin commença à percevoir les débuts d'une question se former dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan avant que tout soit rapidement étouffé, remplacé par un léger geste, pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'a pas d'importance, et une culpabilité. Anakin comprit immédiatement ce qu'Obi-Wan voulait.

"Vous pourriez simplement demander" averti légèrement Anakin. Il rampa prudemment contre le mur où Obi-Wan était installé pour, ensuite, pouvoir mettre le torse du plus vieux sur ses jambes.

 _C'est une demande ridicule de ma part. Je m'en excuse._

 _Oui, c'est une demande si ridicule. Je déteste être forcé de tenir mon petit ami._

 _Le sarcasme ne vous amènera nulle part._

 _Admettez-le. Vous m'aimez, le sarcasme et le reste._

 _Malheureusement, oui. Bien que tu sois un avorton effronté._

 _Je fais de mon mieux. Maintenant, endormez-vous. Dès que votre fièvre disparaît, nous quitterons cette planète abandonnée par la Force._ La colère d'Anakin était évidente. Il était furieux contre le conseil, Dexter, cette guerre de clone, leur contact qui avait été pris au piège... Ils étaient inutilement bloqués sur cette boule de glace, leur mission était un échec évident. Obi-Wan était blessé, son navire était une heure de route à travers la neige et la glace -

"Anakin ... esprit ... colère."

Anakin resserra instantanément ses boucliers mentaux. "Désolé."

* * *

La fièvre d'Obi-Wan éclata le lendemain matin après une nuit extrêmement épuisante. Obi-Wan avait remué tout au long de la nuit, balbutiant de façon incohérente alors qu'Anakin luttait pour empêcher Obi-Wan d'aggraver ses blessures. Anakin avait fait de son mieux en appliquant un morceau de tissu humide sur le front d'Obi-Wan tout en essayant de soulager son malaise et sa panique à travers leur lien. Ce n'était qu'après qu'Obi-Wan soit tombé dans un sommeil vraiment détendu qu'Anakin se sentit assez satisfait pour s'enfuir. Il s'assura d'être de retour au moment où Obi-Wan se réveilla, offrant joyeusement à un Obi-Wan groggy un cube de protéines.

"Vous vous sentez mieux ?"

"On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, mais oui."

Anakin déposa leurs vêtements secs sur un tas à même le sol. "Je pense que nous devrions retourner au navire. Il n'y a plus aucune raison de traîner ici. J'ai essayé de magouiller le radiateur, mais je pense qu'il ne durera que quelques heures de plus."

Obi-Wan se retourna lentement, ignorant les protestations de son bassin brisé. Il vacilla brusquement et Anakin sauta derrière lui, permettant à Obi-Wan de reculer contre son pour le soutenir.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'y retourne dans cet état, Anakin."

"Je sais. J'ai utilisé des débris que j'ai trouvés pour en faire un traîneau."

Obi-Wan s'opposa à cette idée, pas qu'Anakin s'attendait à une réaction différente. "C'est le moyen le plus simple. J'ai manipulé le radiateur afin qu'il puisse générer de la chaleur, au moins, pendant une demi-heure."

"Et si nous rencontrons à nouveau une créature ?"

"Cette fois, je serai prêt. Nous savons quelle est leur signature de la force maintenant, nous pouvons les repérer plus facilement".

"Anakin, je pense que c'est trop risqué. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me tirer tout en te battant dans la neige. Tu t'en sortiras mieux tout seul. Contacte le temple Jedi et attends qu'ils te rejoignent. Tu seras mieux préparé en groupe pour faire le voyage du navire à l'abri."

"Il faudra trop longtemps aux Jedi pour arriver ici. Vous n'auriez pas assez de rations ou de chaleur pour rester en vie tout ce temps."

"Je suis assez fort pour me débrouiller."

"Vous ne pourriez pas vivre ici, même si vous n'aviez pas d'os cassés."

Anakin commença à mettre les couches de vêtement, avec soin, à Obi-Wan.

 _Je suis désolé._ _Ça va faire mal._

C'était atroce. Anakin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bousculer Obi-Wan plus que nécessaire, mais même les moindres mouvements donnaient, à Obi-Wan, l'impression qu'Anakin le frappait avec des briques sur l'épaule et les côtes. Cela a pris moins de dix minutes, mais pour Obi-Wan et Anakin ça semblait avoir duré des heures.

"Prêt ?"

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. Anakin baissa Obi-Wan avec précaution jusqu'à la feuille de durasteel qui composait le traineau, avant de refermer les couvertures et le chauffage autour de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la dernière partie de l'histoire **Helpless on Hoth**. J'ai beaucoup apprécié lire et traduire cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous l'aurez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait plaisir.

* * *

La marche pour retourner au navire prit deux heures. Plus que prévu. Obi-Wan se sentait inutile et impuissant en étant sur le traîneau alors qu'il sentait que les forces d'Anakin s'épuisaient lentement. Les bras et les jambes d'Anakin étaient douloureux, comme s'ils avaient du supporter le poids d'un Hutt. La neige arrivait à ses genoux et il devait continuellement jouer des bras pour faire avancer le traîneau. Obi-Wan était tombé inconscient depuis cinquante-cinq minutes lorsque le radiateur cessa finalement de fonctionner. Même quand ils furent arrivés Anakin ne put récupérer ses forces. Le navire était couvert de presque deux mètres de neige. Anakin fit de son mieux pour faire fondre le plus possible avec son sabre laser avant d'aller mettre Obi-Wan en sécurité dans un lit pour ensuite s'écrouler dans le siège du pilote.

Dès que le navire entra dans l'hyper-espace, Anakin contacta le Temple.

"Maîtres, nous sommes Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi, nous nous dirigeons vers le temple. Nous aurons besoin de soins immédiats pour le Maître Kenobi".

Mace lui répondit. "Quelles sont ses blessures ?"

"Des côtes cassées ainsi le bassin et l'épaule, sous oublier les risques d'engelure et je soupçonne qu'il ait pu développer une infection".

"Nous aurons Maître Eerin et son équipe pour s'occuper de vous. Qu'en est-il de la réussite de votre mission ?"

"Négatif. Je ne sais pas qui a endommagé l'abri, mais ils savaient clairement ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ont explosé tous les capteurs de sécurité et les enregistrements de données continus dans la base. Tout ce qu'ils essayaient de cacher est parti ou mort."

"Dois-je envoyer une autre équipe ?"

"Négatif. Le terrain est trop dangereux et tout est détruit. Ce sont des causes perdues".

"Très bien. Je vous souhaite à vous et à Maître Kenobi un retour en toute sécurité. Que la Force soit avec vous".

* * *

Anakin avait une relation unique avec Bant et la salle des guérisseurs. La moitié du temps, elle l'accusa de déranger Obi-Wan et/ou de terroriser les autres patients alors qu'il débarquait pour savoir comment était Obi-Wan. L'autre moitié du temps, Bant appelait Anakin, lui demandant désespérément de calmer Obi-Wan et/ou de le retrouver après qu'il se soit enfui, sous l'effet de sédatif.

C'était encore arrivé il y a tout juste quelques minutes. Anakin avait dû contrôler Obi-Wan dans les soins de Bant, lui permettant de bander rapidement son bras, puis de laisser le Conseil le rapport officiel de la mission. Il venait d'arriver dans ses quartiers, afin de se changer l'esprit quand son commlink se manifesta.

"Bant ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

"Il a eu une mauvaise réaction suite à la prise de sédatif. Il ne laisse aucun de nous s'approcher de lui. Je ne veux pas lui donner une dose élevée, mais il pourrait, éventuellement, se crever un organe s'il ne s'installe pas".

"Je serai là au plus vite."

Il se hâta d'avancer à travers les couloirs. À quelques mètres de la salle des guérisseurs, il pouvait entendre les cris de protestation d'Obi-Wan.

"Laissez-moi sortir ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Anakin, aide-moi !"

Anakin s'arrêta devant le chevet d'Obi-Wan. Bant se tenait à une courte distance, essayant toujours de marcher avec Obi-Wan, avant de se taire quand elle aperçut Anakin.

"Nous devions lui donner un suppresseur de force. Nous devons le calmer afin que je puisse l'endormir. Je crains que ce ne soit pas la meilleure décision mais ..."

"- il est dangereux quand il n'a pas le contrôle, je le sais". Ce n'était pas la première fois. Obi-Wan avait 90% de chances de réagir négativement à un sédatif, mais sans eux il n'y avait aucune chance de remettre ses os. Quand il réagissait mal, son contrôle de la Force devenait compliqué voir dangereux. C'est le pourquoi les guérisseurs ont dû lui bloquer l'accès à la Force, bloquant ainsi sa capacité d'envoyer des meubles, par exemple, à travers la pièce, mais aussi, et surtout, sa capacité de reconnaître les liens de la Force.

"Anakin ! Anakin ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Anakin ?"

"Je suis ici, Obi-Wan. Juste ici."

"Mensonge !" Sa main se tendit afin de frapper le visage d'Anakin. Ce dernier se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit et passa ses doigts avec légèreté sur la joue d'Obi-Wan pendant quelques secondes.

"Hé, qui d'autre on appellerait pour vous empêcher de terroriser à nouveau le guérisseur ?"

"Bant ! Oh non !" Il tourna brusquement la tête. "Bant, je suis tellement désolé !"

Bant sourit. "J'aurais dû apprendre la leçon à l'heure actuelle. Nous avons de la chance qu'Anakin soit là. Cette fois". Alors, clairement, Anakin n'avait toujours pas été pardonné de rompre avec Obi-Wan la dernière fois. C'était à peine de sa faute, cette fois-ci, si Obi-Wan n'avait pas bien. Obi-Wan l'avait alors imploré pour avoir du pudding au chocolat pendant que le guérisseur refusait de le laisser partir ... Obi-Wan se rappela finalement qu'il devait demander quelque chose à Anakin, il osa parler avant d'oublier.

"Anakin, je ne veux pas un bras supplémentaire".

Anakin le regarda fixement, surpris. "Quoi ?"

"Ils vont me rajouter un bras," commenta Obi-Wan, de façon spectaculaire "que se passe-t-il ?"

Bant et Anakin éclatèrent de rire. "Anakin ! Ce n'est pas drôle !"

Anakin essaya de garder un visage sérieux, s'asseyant au bord du lit d'Obi-Wan. "Je serai là tout le temps. Personne ne vous ajoutera un autre bras".

"Promis ?"

"Je vous le promets."

Obi-Wan regarda Bant qui riait toujours.

"Je le promets aussi. Et je promets également de faire une note dans votre dossier pour ne plus vous prescrire quoique ce soit de plus fort que l'antiseptique basique."

"Vous m'avez donné quelque chose?" Obi-Wan regarda avec agacement Anakin. "Tu sais que je ne supporte pas bien les sédatifs !"

"Oh, je le sais. Faites-moi confiance."

Obi-Wan éclata soudainement en larmes. Ce qui fit presque paniquer Anakin. S'il ne savait pas été certain qu'Obi-Wan était un homme, il aurait sérieusement demandé à Bant de vérifier. "Je suis une personne horrible ! J'ai accusé mon petit ami de me droguer et ..." Anakin a fait taire Obi-Wan avec un baiser.

"Chuuut. Obi-Wan, est-ce que vous me faites confiance?"

Obi-Wan le regarda en larmes. "Je t'aime tellement."

"Bien ... Je t'aime aussi." Anakin essuya soigneusement les larmes sur le visage d'Obi-Wan. "Maintenant, détendez-vous et laissez Bant vous soigner."

Obi-Wan hocha la tête légèrement et Bant tendit la main doucement, posant ses doigts sur son front pour ensuite le frapper légèrement, le faisant perdre conscience.

"Merci, Anakin. Je vous informerai quand il se réveillera. Allez chercher quelque chose à manger, puis reposez-vous".

"D'accord" murmura Anakin, se frottant la tête."S'il vient à se réveiller avant mon retour, vous lui donnerez une dose plus importante. Et s'il recommence à pleurer, je lui envoie Mace pour y faire face. "

Anakin s'éloigna, murmurant dans sa barbe quelque chose au sujet de « Je peux aussi bien avoir une femme enceinte ». Bant se mit à rire.

* * *

Voilà, l'histoire est enfin finie. Je vous partage l'avis de l'auteur sur la fin de cette histoire :

"A/N : Désolé c'est une fin brusque, je n'ai jamais été doué pour finir mes histoires ! Mais… yeah… Obi-Wan est drogué ! Il est juste trop mignon pour ne pas s'y intéresser !"

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic.


End file.
